Episodic memory refers to the ability to remember specific occurrences from our experience. This ability is fragile, being affected by diverse brain insults, including the early stages of Alzheimer?s disease, normal aging, ischemic incidents, resection for the treatment of epilepsy, closed head injury, and schizophrenia. This application brings together the applicant?s experience in cognitive modeling of episodic association with the sponsor?s experience in neurophysiology to build a detailed model of the region of the brain most closely involved in episodic memory. Computational techniques will be used to develop the components of the model in a way that is consistent with known physiology. Its ability to describe human memory performances will also be evaluated.